If Thats What It Takes
by quisty09
Summary: Well this is my first song fic, so go easy on me. Its an Auron fic with a character I made, and maybe, if your lucky, I'll someday post something with her full description in it. At anyrate, read on, reviewers are welcome!


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of their characters. Unfortunately Squaresoft does....  
  
Celine Dion sang the song that's used in this fic... and I didn't write it or anything special like that.  
  
You're the bravest of hearts, you're the strongest of souls  
  
It was raining again, it seemed to be always raining anymore. From my spot near the fire, I could see the water pelting from the sky and bouncing off the water in the distance. Really it was more like a whirl of gray and black swirling together with the small hints of evening light occasionally shining through in the distance. When I redirected my attention from the sky to the glistening fireplace, my eyes burned and had to adjust. The heat radiating into my body was soothing, delicate. My mind was tempted to venture to the depths of my soul, but a knock on my door brought me back to reality. I glanced from the fire back to the window in hopes to get a glimpse of the person disturbing my peace. Seeing nothing, I stood up and walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Standing in front of me, iron clad and red, was Auron, hidden behind his glasses as usual. He was dripping wet from head to toe and I was able to assume he had been in the rain for some time now. There was no need for me to say anything, I merely moved to the side and allowed him to enter, dripping. It had certainly been awhile since I'd seen him, I believe 2 years to be precise, and honestly, I was a bit shocked to see him standing there. I hadn't expected to see him again. That only proved that I should cease to expect things in the future. He stared blankly at my living room, from what I could tell, as his expression was always so well hidden. His breathing was short and quick, he seemed nervous. The silence was rather uncomfortable, and hardly being able to stand silence between people myself, I was prone to speak first. "Auron.... You're soaking...." He looked down and I was able to detect a grin. "So it seems I am..." He was in good spirits, and I hoped that no tragedy had brought him to me. I knew that he would not move from that spot unless allowed to do so, and the man was soaking wet. I could not let him freeze in his clothes. I held my finger in the air to motion for him to stay put while dashing off to the back of my house. I returned with a large robe that was once his. "Change. You're not dripping across my floor." Having said that I went to the kitchen, leaving him with a confused look on his face. It was rather convenient that he would be able to use his own robe, convenient, and funny. I knew that he would change right there without any complaints. He was never one to argue with me. When I returned to the living room, he had hung his clothes up on my coat rack and placed a towel under them. He was seated casually on the couch with his eye shut. He had his glasses off. I took notice that his hair had grayed a bit more since I last saw him, but he was still handsome. His long hair was tangled and stuck wetly to his back and his beard was beginning to sprout. I sat down on the end of the couch and stared at him. He opened his eye and looked at me. "Perhaps your wondering what has brought me to your home?" I nodded and he sat up slightly.  
  
You're my light in the dark, you're the place I call home  
  
"I can tell you I don't have a real.... Logic.... For being here...." I could tell he was struggling with the words. I nodded my head slightly as he spoke, lost in his voice. Having not seen or heard him in 2 years had certainly taken its affect on me. When he was at a loss for words, I thought I might be able to help. "Auron..... are you.... How have you been?" I noticed it was difficult for me to even find the right words, it seemed timing was everything. "I've....been.....well enough. And yourself?" I should have seen that coming. Rarely can you ask someone how their doing and not be asked that very same question yourself. It seemed to me, those words were difficult for him to gather, and it pained me to see it, pain that was unimaginable. "Auron...." It was depressing to hear myself say his name, and only his name, nothing more.  
  
You can say it's all right, but I know that you're breaking up inside  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
Even you face the night afraid and alone  
  
When he locked his dark brown eye with my eyes, it was beyond difficult to look away. "Naomi....." Hearing him say my name cause the tears to sting my eyes. His eyes were still locked with mine, making it extremely difficult to look away. Perhaps that's why I never did. "Naomi... I... there's .....so.....much....." I didn't want to hear his apologies, what happened, happened. There was nothing either of us could do. Things had to be done. Perhaps when I lunged forward on the couch to embrace him, I voiced that without using my voice.  
  
That's why I'll be there  
  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
  
Every beat of my heart, every day without end  
  
Every second I live, that's the promise I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt secure, a security I had forgotten for far too long. I sat there, tightly embraced to him, listening to his breaths. Some things didn't require words, only emotion. I think this was one of those things. It was good to be there again, in the arms I had missed and cherished dearly. The moments we had shared in the past, I held dear to my heart. When I noticed he had become limp, and his breaths more relaxed, I opened my eyes to see his eye shut. He was sleeping. A smile spread across my face and I closed my eyes again, resting peacefully next to him.  
  
You can sleep in my arms, you don't have to explain  
  
When your heart's crying out, baby, whisper my name  
  
'Cause I've reached out for you when the thunder is crashing up above  
  
You've given me your love  
  
When your smile like the sun that shines through the pain  
  
I woke up to the feel of his large hands tracing the contours of my face. When I saw a lighting bolt strike outside, I shivered, lighting always scared me. His smile greeted me immediately.  
  
When the storm rises up, when the shadows descend  
  
Every beat of my heart, every day without end  
  
I will stand like a rock, I will bend till I break  
  
Till there's no more to give, if that's what it takes  
  
I will risk everything, I will fight, I will bleed  
  
I will lay down my life, if that's what you need  
  
Every second I live, that's the promise I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
  
Through the wind and the rain, through the smoke and the fire  
  
When the fear rises up, when the wave's ever higher  
  
I will lay down my heart, my body, my soul  
  
I will hold on all night and never let go  
  
Every second I live, that's the promise I make  
  
Baby, that's what I'll give, if that's what it takes  
  
"Its ok Naomi....I love you." My eyes burned with tears once more. I reached my hand up to touch his face briefly. His skin was soft under the growing hair on his chin. "I know, and I love you." When he leant down and kissed me, I was lost in swirls of gray and black with faint hints of light in the distance.  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
Every day  
  
If that's what it takes  
  
Every day 


End file.
